La capture et la détention du lieutenant Aldo Raine
by Shannibal
Summary: Cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, je l'ai seulement traduite de son anglais original (auteur : Piratehatter sur livejournal), les personnages mis en scène sont la propriété de Quentin Tarantino. Hans Landa X Aldo Raine. /!\ SCENE DE SEXE GAY EXPLICITE HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR /!\ Tags : Sub Landa, fellation, masturbation


La capture et la détention du lieutenant Aldo Raine

Résumé : Lorsqu'Aldo est capturé dans le cinéma, sa détention se transforme en quelque chose de beaucoup plus agréable que la torture

Bien que les Nazis l'aient déjà enlevée depuis longtemps, il pouvait toujours sentir la dynamite autour de sa jambe. Après tout, cela serait d'une stupidité monumentale que de laisser un otage te faire exploser avec lui après avoir contrecarrer ses efforts mis en place dans le but de faire exploser Hitler. Aldo sourit à lui-même, change sa position sur la chaise sur laquelle il est attaché, et attend. La pièce est froide, probablement vide, entièrement réservée pour lui et sa chaise (il n'est qu'un objet d'étude tout bien habillé d'un smoking blanc) et certainement quelques lampes. Il n'est pas sûr ils avaient remplacé le sac par un bandeau avant même qu'il n'entre dans cette pièce. Mais d'après les bruits alentour, il s'est créé une bonne image de la pièce.

Béton froid.

Chaise en boit.

Une lumière, en plus de celle de la lune, l'éclaire.

Sympa.

Une porte s'ouvre à une dizaine de mètres devant lui et quelqu'un rentre. Aldo penche la tête en arrière pour essayer de voir la personne- peut-être Donny, peut-être Hitler- mais celle-ci lui attrape la tête et la lui repenche. Aldo parle.

« Monsieur ou madame, » Toujours un gentleman, sa mère serait fière, « S'il-vous-plaît identifiez-vous. Ami ou ennemi ?

Quelques chuchotements venant de plus haut lui disent que c'est une question de perspective et bientôt arrivent à sa hauteur. Une main se pose ensuite sur son cou, le pouce passant sur la large cicatrice s'y trouvant. Aldo se recule brusquement, cet endroit étant assez sensible, mais ne perd pas son calme pour autant. La torture est un jeu qu'Aldo préfère gagner.

« Je suppose que vous êtes un ennemi, » décide enfin Aldo alors que les pas tournent autour de lui. « Sinon je n'aurais pas été fixé au sol comme ça. Ce qui veut dire que vous savez aussi qui je suis et pourquoi j'étais venu ici ce soir. Pour ça je vous félicite. »

Aldo s'arrête avec les pas. Son ravisseur est derrière lui, les mains dans ses cheveux, ses doigts l'effleurant au-dessus des oreilles. Aldo attend une réponse et n'en n'obtient pas. Il essaie de nouveau, parlant alors que les mains continuent de tracer le derrière de sa tête.

« Okay, je dois vous demandez ce que vous faites ici. »

« Je suis surpris que ce ne sois pas toi qui sois surnommé L'Ours Juif, » l'informe doucement la voix, « Tu as une stature d'animal. Peut-être nous trouverons un autre nom. »

Aldo se tord presque le cou pour de nouveau essayer d'apercevoir son ravisseur, mais une main se pose sur ses yeux. Il grimace, contrarié.

« En fait je ne suis pas Juif. »

« J'ai remarqué. Pas vraiment aussi poilu que tes camarades les Basterds. »

« …Qui êtes-vous ? »

Le ravisseur ricane- faisant doucement rebondir son doigt sur son nez- et les pas s'arrêtent de nouveau devant lui. Aldo patiente tranquillement, faisant confiance à la voix pour engager une conversation n'importe quoi lui conviendrait. Rien ne se passe. Des mains retournent sur sa joue et son épaule et il n'a pas à attendre très longtemps avant qu'une paire de lèvres entrouvertes se presse sur les siennes. Son ravisseur est un homme, c'est ce qui le perturbe, mais quelque chose de séduisant dans ce baiser fait qu'il y répond. C'est à peine plus qu'une bise qui s'est légèrement éternisée, mais Aldo se surprend à avaler le goût léger de champagne quand son ravisseur se recule.

« Tu n'es pas un ours, » dit doucement la voix tandis qu'une main lui caresse le côté de l'oreille, « Quelque chose de plus petit, mais tu n'en restes pas moins une bête. »

Aldo refuse de parler. Les lèvres reviennent, davantage ouvertes et dans un meilleur angle pour permettre au baiser d'être plus profond, lequel il retourne avec joie. Il y a de petites pauses dans ce baiser, quand les deux respirent doucement par le nez et gardent leurs bouches fermement pressées l'une contre l'autre-Aldo ne peut s'empêcher de penser aux baisers d'after-date chez lui au Tennesse, quand son esprit était bouillant d'hormones et que la fille était assez facile et douce pour que l'on veuille lui courir après. Ce baisé là était une parodie de toute cette sensualité, bien qu'Aldo le sentit le transpercer quand une langue vint caresser la sienne et que leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. Et ce baisé semblait ne jamais s'arrêter même lorsqu'ils se furent séparés, laissant Aldo à bout de souffle, une joue reposant sur la sienne.

« Vous êtes en quelque sorte une merveille, » dit son ravisseur d'un air rêveur.

« Merci, » grogne-t-il par reflexe. Ses pensées étaient maintenant confuses et il avait maintenant moins envie de partir que de continuer d'embrasser Quicelapeutbienêtre, indifférent du sexe de cette personne ou de n'importe quoi d'autre auquel il aurait prêté attention précédemment.

« Un brave loup alpha, » il sentit ses lèvres bouger contre sa joue, sa langue se déplaçant sur sa mâchoire, « Tout à moi. »

« V-hn. » grogne Aldo.

Toute réponse fut de nouveau tut par un baisé, en aucun cas plus rapide que tous les précédents. Cela tombait bien car Aldo n'aimait pas vraiment discuter, bien que la voix de son ravisseur soit douce et dominante à la fois, très agréable à écouter. Il laisse sa langue pénétrer dans la bouche de son ravisseur et y retrouve un doux goût de champagne. Aldo ne peut arrêter son exploration de la bouche de l'autre homme, hypnotisé par la pléthore de goûts se trouvant derrière celui du champagne. Il y a un léger goût de crème et de fruit, suivi d'autres plus amer, tabac, bière et fumé de pistolet. Cela le rend fou et il ne peut s'empêcher de l'embrasser férocement, s'avançant autant qu'il le peut en étant retenu par des liens. Les mains qui avant lui caressaient doucement les cheveux s'y accrochent maintenant avec ferveur. Les jambes de l'autre homme rejetées de chaque côté de la chaise de manière à être le plus proche possible de lui et Aldo mentirais en disant qu'il ne reconnaissait pas ce Poids contre ses hanches. Il met soudain fin au baisé, s'adossant de nouveau à sa chaise. Son ravisseur halète de manière audible, mais Ce Poids ne part pas. Ce n'était pas aussi simple.

Le corps entier quitte alors le sien, laissant Aldo quelque peu humilié et confus. Il n'eut cependant pas beaucoup de temps pour rougir ou autre son pantalon s'étant mystérieusement ouvert et étant descendu à ses chevilles tout seul.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup était torturé, c'est vrai, » dit tranquillement Aldo d'un air nonchalant, se faisant rattrapé par son manque de souffle, « Mais je suis presque sûr que la fellation n'en fait pas parti. »

« La torture vient après, Kriegerwulf, » une langue chaude lèche langoureusement la tête de sa queue, et Aldo fut incapable de ne pas rejeter sa tête en arrière tout en laissant échapper un grognement étouffé. Il remercie Dieu pour ça, même s'il est dans la merde, parce que c'était le premier blowjob auquel il avait droit depuis environ un an et quelque chose à propos de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait fit le reste, il se retrouve à donner des coups de hanches avant même qu'il ait pu s'en empêcher, haletant et grognant faiblement. Toute dignité qu'il a pu posséder s'en est allée et Aldo en oublie même jusqu'à qui il est alors qu'il accélère le mouvement de ses hanches dans la bouche de son ravisseur, son corps tout entier tremblant. Il y a quelque chose de romantique à propos de la façon dont la main de l'autre repose sur son estomac, la façon dont son autre main agrippe sa cuisse, à propos des légers gémissements de satisfaction qui accompagnent le faible son de succion, des souvenirs bombardent Aldo qui se relâche complètement. Il gémit pensant à Emmy, donne un puissant coup de rein se rappelant de Susan. Aldo jure, sa tête tombant en arrière.

Le bandeau est retiré.

Aldo cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de voir et de se focaliser sur autre chose que les sensations de la fellation. Soudain il voit, entre ses jambes le colonel Hans Landa suçant avidement sa queue, le fixant de ses grands yeux bleus et Aldo le sent sourire.

Aldo jouit.

Ce n'était pas vraiment juste, pas avec ce visage si sincère, ces magnifiques cheveux blonds à peine décoiffé, et son uniforme si parfait. Aldo est toujours en train de retrouver son souffle et il doit admettre que le fait que Landa ne remonte pas son pantalon ou autre le dérange un peu. Landa ne fait pas grand-chose d'autre à part se relever et se rassoir sur les jambes d'Aldo.

« Qu'est-ce q » Landa l'embrasse violemment et c'est là qu'Aldo comprend la raison de son mutisme.

Hans Landa n'avale pas.

La bouche d'Aldo se retrouve tout d'un coup remplie de sa propre semence, putain d'amer, et de la douce langue de Landa. Il avale difficilement, dégouté, mais grogne placidement. Le baiser suivant est un mélange de salive et semence, mais tout aussi languissant et délicieux que les autres. Aldo se recule, suivit par l'autre homme qui l'embrasse de manière agressive, mêlant lèvres, dents et langue, les bras encerclant son cou et ses hanches fermement pressées contre celles d'Aldo. Ce Poids est de retour, il n'était jamais parti, et Aldo n'était pas vraiment sûr de comment ça allait finir.

Landa l'embrasse toujours avec un fanatisme digne d'une pute, ce qui n'empêche pas Aldo de remarquer et d'observer la main se dirigeant vers le bas, se battant pour ouvrir son pantalon. Aldo lève un sourcil, confus et perplexe, et remercie le fait que son costume soit blanc.

« Je vais vous défoncer si vous abîmez mon costume, » il grogne contre sa bouche, sa mobilité étant réduite par le corps de Landa sur le sien. Celui-ci marmonne en allemand, se branlant clairement aussi vite qu'il le peut à ce stade, prit dans le rush d'hormones et d'adrénaline. Aldo rit, se recule et observe le visage du colonel. Landa glisse alors sa tête dans le coup de l'autre homme, gémissant et haletant jusqu'à venir. Son autre main placée derrière la tête d'Aldo se contracte alors qu'il jouit avec un cri étouffé. Aldo l'observe de manière distante jusqu'à ce que Landa se repositionne, le regardant étrangement comme si… il ne savait pas vraiment ce que voulait dire ce regard.

« Lieutenant Raine. »

« Colonel Landa, » Aldo sourit.

Ce qui suit n'est rien d'autre que de l'hilarité pure et simple dans l'esprit d'Aldo. Landa essaie maladroitement de regagner sa position de pouvoir, mais tout fut perdu à la seconde à laquelle il avait commencé à embrasser le lieutenant Aldo Raine. Aldo garde le souvenir de ce moment pour plus tard, quand attaché à une autre chaise il pose son regard sur l'homme assis derrière un bureau, homme qui était précédemment sur ses jambes, criant et gémissant son nom. La victoire est petite, mais à ce moment précis, quand Landa pense avoir trouvé son Bingo, Aldo se souvient et se recule dans sa chaise, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres. Il peut repérer l'exact moment où le cœur de Landa se fige, et s'il le pouvait, il regarderait ce moment encore en encore.

Personne ne baise et oublie Aldo Raine.


End file.
